


Workouts and Pop Tarts

by lost_sunsets



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_sunsets/pseuds/lost_sunsets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison manages to get Beth to start Hip Hop Abs together, Beth is a bit reluctant but does it for Alison. Even if that includes matching workout outfits. Based off the latest soccer cop manip by cosimaslaptop via tumblr! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workouts and Pop Tarts

“Absolutely not,” Beth said as she made her way into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee.

Alison followed close on her heels as she tried to convince Beth to try this new work out with her. The plastic case of Hip Hop Abs clasped firmly in her hand as she pleaded with the cop. “Please, Beth?” Alison reached out with her other hand and with her index finger turned Beth’s face so they were face to face. “Please.” She pouted.

Rolling her eyes Beth glanced at the picture of Shawn T on the cover and sighed as she looked back at Alison, who had hopeful eyes. “Ugh, fine! One round and that’s it.” Alison smiled and wrapped her arms around Beth’s neck in delight. Beth cracked a smile at Alison’s reaction and added, “But no matching outfits!”

Two hours later, after they had breakfast and decided to do it at Alison’s when the kids left for school, Beth was finding herself in baby blue workout pants along with a matching headband and sports bra. While Alison was dressed in an identical outfit only pink, each with their hair tied back in a tight ponytail. “Lookin’ good, Childs.” Alison smirked as she popped the DVD into the player.

“I cannot believe you’ve talked me into this. We look ridiculous like this, I hope you know that.”

“Don’t be silly, Beth.”

“Are you sure you don’t just want me to watch you work out and eat pop tarts? I could really motivate you, y’know? Show you what not to do.”

“Nice try. You already said you’d do this with me. You’re not allowed to back out of this, besides it’s only a thirty minute program. Think you can last that long?”

“Let’s just get this over with.” Beth mumbled.

“That’s the spirit!” Alison leaned over and placed a kiss to Beth’s lips before pressing play. “There’s more of that if you do this with me.” She winked before turning to the television and bouncing in time with the startup music. Beth stared at her then begrudgingly started following the instructions Shawn T was calling out; cursing herself for agreeing to this in the first place with each step. Damn Alison and her puppy dog eyes.

Twenty minutes in and Alison was still going strong while Beth was counting down the minutes until it was over. “C’mon Beth, pick it up! Quit slacking!”

“I hate you for making me do this…” Beth said as she stepped into time with Alison for the last ten minutes. Alison just smiled at the cop in response.

Finally as the end credits rolled by, Beth was lying on the carpet catching her breath as Alison ran to the kitchen to grab a packet of pop tarts and some water. Sitting down beside her, Alison handed Beth a water bottle and the packet of strawberry pop tarts. “Hey,” she smiled as she took in the sweaty cop who opened her eyes and stared up at her. “Thank you for doing this with me.”

Sitting up, Beth leaned forward and pressed a delicate kiss against her lips. “You’re welcome. Sorry I was complaining the whole time. Those type of work outs aren’t really my thing.” Alison’s expression fell and Beth sighed to herself knowing what she had to do this for Alison. “But I’ll do them with you, if you want, Ali.”

“Really?” Alison’s entire face lit up at Beth’s promise. Beth nodded and before she knew it she was flat on her back with Alison’s arms wrapped around her in a tight hug. “Every Thursday morning after the kids goes to school?” Again Beth nodded. Kissing her cheek, Alison nuzzled into Beth’s neck. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too. But next time can we lose the matching outfits?”

“Just eat your pop tarts,” Alison grinned indicating that wasn’t up for discussion.


End file.
